narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kongobara (金剛バラ由美子,Kongobara Yumiko) ''is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of TeamTeam 99Kenji.. Background Yumiko was born to the main branch of the Kongobara Clan. The Kongobara clan is a clan which possesses the Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release, A kekkei genkai that gives the user the ability to create and manipulate diamonds. Since Yumiko was a young girl, she tried to master her kekkei genkai and failed every time which caused her to give up a lot and grow up with low self esteem and confidence. Her best friend Hoshiyo Kirameki always encouraged her to keep trying but Yumiko still failed to understand the basics. She also grew up in the shadow of her older brother, Kazene Kongobara, Who was a Diamond Release prodigy only at the age of 10. Wanting to be strong like her brother, Yumiko spent most of her time training hard to master Diamond Release, slowly seeing improvement. When Yumiko was about 6 years old, she met her future teammate Tsuchi Kimura, who just came to Konoha from Iwagakure. Yumiko and Hoshiyo spent a lot of time with Tsuchi, wanting to help him get to know Konoha better and meet new friends. I took time for them to befriend Tsuchi since he was a very shy kid, but he opened up to the two in the end. When Yumiko was 9 years old, she started going to the Academy. Later on, A new student named Kana Yukidama came to the academy. Yumiko and her at first didn't get along, seeing eachother as rivals. Later on however, they started being more friendly but remained somewhat competitive with eachother. As for Diamond Release, Yumiko was still struggling. Both her Diamond Release training and her academy homework took up all of her time, preventing her from seeing her friends. She decided that she won't stop until she has a good grasp of Diamond Release. Yumiko also got help from her brother and mother. Eventually, with hours of training, Yumiko was able to use Diamond Release somewhat decently. When she was 13, she gratuated from the academy and was put in Team 19 with Hoshiyo and Tsuchi with her uncle Kenji Hirushima as their sensei. Finally having the grasp of Diamond Release, Yumiko started learning many Diamond Release technique and even tried to create her own, which she will later name Diamond Release: Diamond Dragon. That became her signature move. Personality Yumiko inherited most of her personalty from her father: she is calm, aloof and rarely loses her cool. She doesn't get mad easily but there are a few people that can annoy her to no end, some of them being Kana and another friend of Yumiko, Yuukai Hashimoto. She is very loyal to her family and village, willing to protect them at any cost. Yumiko also always aims for the top and will do whatever it takes to get there, showing that she is a determined and ambitious person. However, she is very humble and doesn't like to show off. She is very social and loves hanging around with people, especially her team. She loves to train and fight, always searching for new ways to become stronger. As a child, Yumiko was very negative and had little to no confidence in herself. However, after finally mastering Diamond Release, Yumiko became a confident person and she now knows what she's capable of. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with sky blue hair and bright pink eyes. Part I: Yumiko has her hair loose and wears her headband on her right waist. She wears a short sleeved fishnet shirt and a light green kimono shirt on top. Her shirt has darker green ends. Around her waist, Yumiko wears a purpulish gray cloth with her black headband resting on top of it. She wears fishnet legging with dark pink,thigh high stockings on top. She wears blue sandals. Yumiko also has some bandages wrapped around her arms. Part II: Yumiko now wears her forehead protector on her head instead of her waist. She also has two strips of her hair tied behind her head. She wears a short sleeved fishnet shirt, same like the one from Part !. On top, she wears a bright blue, long sleeved shirt with a black cross-like pattern in the middle and black sleeve edges. The shirt also has holes in the shoulders and a wide open area around the neck, all which are marked by a thin black perimiter. Her shirt also leaves Yumiko's lower belly open. She wears a pair of long black gloves and arm protectors on her forearms. She wears two black belts, resting on top of eachother iin an x- pattern. The belts also have pockets attached to them on the sides which contain Kunais and Shurikens. She wears a pair of short, off-white leggings. On top, she wears three pieces of cloth that match her shirt. She wears a pair of black sandals, tied around her shins in an x-patters and reach her knees. Abilities Taijutsu Yumiko uses Taijutsu mostly if she is out of chakra. Her Taijutsu skills are decent and can be of help to her in battle, but she feels safer using Ninjutsu instead. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Yumiko's forte. She has two chakra natures, Water Release and Fire Release, and she has a collection of techniques she can use in combat. Even though she has two chakra natures, Yumiko tends to favor Water Release. She can use a few Water Release techniques such as Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique , and more. She is also able to use a few Fire Release Techniques. Besides chakra natures, Yumiko is able to use the Shadow Clone Technique . Kekkei Genkai Yumiko possesses her clan's Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release which she inherited from her mother. as a Genin, Yumiko was capable of creating diamonds and using only the basic techniques of Diamond Release. Slowly getting the grasp of Diamond Release, Yumiko started learning many more advanced techniques and even started to create her own technique, named Diamond Release: Diamond Dragon. When it comes to combat, Yumiko mostly relies on Diamond Release since she feels the most safe using it. She is also a long range fighter and would rather fight from afar. Stats: Weaknesses Yumiko's weaknesses are mostly fast opponents and Genjutsu. Due to her being a long range nin, Yumiko must aim for her target and if the opponent is too fast, she will have trouble attacking. As for her other weakness, Yumiko gets distracted easily by Genjutsu techniques. When she is caught in one, she is usually very confused and can even go crazy. Yumiko is also unable to use Genjutsu herself. Realtionships [[Hoshiyo Kitomiwa|'Hoshiyo Kirameki']] Hoshiyo was Yumiko's best friend from a very young age, sharing a very strong bond. They talk to eachother about everything, they spend alot of time together and they help each other in any way they can. The two also function well during fights, being able to rely on eachother and always have eachother's backs. 'Tsuchi Kimura' Yumiko was one of the first friends Tsuchi made in Konoha. The two like to spend time together, talk and train. They both had crushes on eachother from around the time they became a team. After their first mission, the two started spending much more time together then before. Around the time they were 15, they started dating eachother. During the Chunin Exam Arc, Tsuchi badly twisted his leg in the Forest. Yumiko quickly pitched in to help him and the team made it through the forest. In the exams, the two cheered eachother on loudly. 'Kenji Hirushima' Kenji is both Yumiko's sensei and her uncle. Yumiko loves to play cards with him watch him fight and train, facinated by his Magnet Release kekkei genkai. However, he does not give Yumiko any special treatment in mission and treats her like his student, the way he treats Hoshiyo and Tsuchi. 'Kana Yukidama Yumiko and Kana share a rival relationship. They both like to challange echother to fights to test their abilities but the fights always end with a draw. The two are always very competitive when they're around eachother and will do whatever they can to become stronger than the other. However, they do sometimes acts friendly around eachother. '''I know, I have to develop the relationships more... Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro took the Chunin Exams for the second time and hoped for the best. After completing the first exam given by Ibiki, Team Imaro headed to the second exam. While being in the Forest Of Death, Team Imaro clashed with an Amegakure Genin Team which had the scroll they needed. After a battle, Team Imaro was able to get the scroll and move on, but Tsuchi badly twisted his leg and was unable to walk by himself. Yumiko quickly pitched in to help him and they met Team Jun on their way. Mizuki Hono , who is a part of Team Jun and a medical nin, suggested to help Tsuchi and heal his leg. Though his leg wasn't fully healed, Tsuchi was able to stand up and walk. Thanks to Mizuki, Team Imaro was able to move on to the next stage. When it was time for the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, Yumiko stood Against Kana. The two fought for a quite short time which ended with Yumiko as the winner. She was selected one of the candidates alongside her team. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yumiko is seen alongside her team in the Third Hokage's funeral. Too lazy to write anything else... Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad broke into Konoha, Yumiko Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying it. they were surrounded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yumiko and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Yumiko made a Diamond Shell to save herself. after the Naruto pain battle Yumiko were one of the many people who were cheering for Naruto after his victory. Konoha History Arc Yumiko remembers when she and her team headed to their next mission of babysitting Tsuchi's younger brothers. They first thought that it will be easy but they later found out that the little kids where a bunch of big troublemakers. Yumiko was in charge of the two youngest brothers who made a lot of mess, making her drop her guard by cleaning the mess up. Hoshiyo was in charge of the third brother which wanted to play all the time and didn't gave her a break. Tsuchi was in charge of his little brother Daichi which was the oldest among the four brothers. After a hard time babysitting the four, Team 19 completed their first mission Shinobi World War Arc Yumiko and her team fought in the war in order to protect their village and friends. She was put in the Fourth Division because of her being a long range fighter. Again, too lazy to write anything else... Epilogue After many years, Yumiko married Tsuchi and the two had a daughter together. Trivia * Yumiko's name means: "cause-beauty-child" ''and her surname "Kongobara" means "''Diamond Rose". * Yumiko Scored 8 points in the Mary Sue Test. she is an 'Anti Sue '(Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * Yumiko is cosidered to be a good cook. * Yumiko's birthday is a day after her Seiyuu, Sora Amamiya's birthday. * Her star sign is Virgo. * According to the databook(s): *# Yumiko's favorite food is Chinese Tossed Salad, while her least favorite is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight her brother, Kazene Kongobara. *# Yumiko has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. Quotes * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a thing?..." References Yumiko Kongobara is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART Category:DRAFT